Aquel primer amor
by Don Jaimico de la Torre
Summary: cuenta aquellos días en que Inuyasha y Kikyo era pareja, y el joven comienza a sentir deseos hacia ella, hay lemon hard


Autor: Jaimico Plauto

Aquel primer amor

Inuyasha era un joven, mitad humano, mitad bestia, que al igual que aquellos monstruos que solía luchar para defenderse, estaba alejado de los humanos, con quienes no solía estar relacionado.

Él supo lo de la perla de Gicon, aquella perla mágica que concede deseos, pero no debía caer en manos equivocadas.

Si el, la conseguía, podría realizar su gran sueño: convertirse en un monstruo poderoso, al igual que su odioso medio hermano Sesshomaru.

Aunque este joven, había conocido a la sacerdotisa Kikyo, aquella que además de realizar ritos budistas como era su oficio, se encargaba de proteger la perla, para que no caiga en las manos del mal.

Pero estando cerca de ella, solía tener el mismo comportamiento con los demás humanos, aunque ella lo haría cambiar.

Trataba de hablarle y le dijo:

-Mira Inuyasha, yo quiero que seamos amigos, me gustaría que cambies de actitud, porque sé que eres mitad humano y quisiera sacar la humanidad que tienes-

-No me importa lo que digas, algún día cuando tenga la perla en mi poder, podre convertirme en aquella bestia que siempre quise ser-

-Como quieras, así nadie podrá amarte, ni quererte, yo voy a ponerte a prueba, a ver si cambias-

Lo que Kikyo tenía en mente era sacar el lado humano de Inuyasha, así todos puedan quererlo y que deje de ser aquella bestia a quien todos juzgan.

Una noche de luna nueva, Kikyo fue a visitarlo en el bosque, donde el joven se detenía a descansar, y subía a la rama de un árbol para pasar la noche.

Para su sorpresa, ella vio a Inuyasha y no era el mismo, tenía cabello negro, no tenía uñas largas, era un simple humano, y también era vulnerable, ya que no podía combatir con su fuerza bestial.

Ella se acercó a él y le respondió:

-No quería que supieras que cuando hay luna nueva, mis poderes desaparecen y me convierto en un simple humano-

-Pero al menos sé que puedo conocer tu lado humano-

Ella lo llevo hacia una laguna cercana, para que lo acompañe para pasar la noche, pero dentro del corazón humano del joven, comenzaba a sentir algo de deseo por la sacerdotisa.

Sin embargo, Kikyo iba a darse un baño, quitándose el kimono, pudo observar su cuerpo desnudo, ahí Inuyasha comenzaba a sentir deseos hacia ella.

Cuando se metió al agua, ella le dijo:

-Me parece que me vas a mirar, si quieres, puedes venir a hacerme compañía-

Inuyasha procedió a desvestirse, y ella sintió algo de asombro al verlo desnudo, pero siendo humano.

Ambos disfrutaban estando en el agua, pero el joven planeaba sentir el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa muy cerca de él, y ella sentía algo por Inuyasha, pero se ruborizaba al verlo.

Aunque no hicieron nada, terminaron de bañarse y se vistieron, y él le dijo:

-Cuando salga el sol, volveré a ser yo-

-Te confieso que me gusto conocer tu lado humano-

El joven se puso a dormir con ella bajo un árbol, bajo una noche sin luna y solo con estrellas.

Al día siguiente, Inuyasha, volviendo a ser el mismo, acompañaba a Kikyo hacia la aldea, pero dentro de su corazón, volvía a sentir ese deseo por ella, al igual que sintió cuando la acompaño en el baño.

Kikyo pensaba que Inuyasha comenzaba a sentir deseos por ella, pero era una sacerdotisa y no podía deshonrar sus votos de castidad.

Pero dentro de ella, empezaba a sentir afectos hacia un joven que era mitad bestia, y no tenía buen comportamiento, aunque ahora ella veía esos cambios.

Para descansar del viaje hacia la aldea donde la esperaba su hermana menor Kaede, pararon en la sombra de un árbol.

Estaban lejos de las miradas, aunque el joven pensaba que sería la oportunidad de hacer algo con ella.

Hacía calor y pensaban quitarse sus calurosas vestimentas, y vaya que lo hicieron, aunque estando al natural, Inuyasha comenzó a sentir aquel deseo sexual por ella, sin saber qué hacer, ella se entregó:

-Creo que necesitas divertirte un poco-Dijo Ella.

Comenzó a abrazar al joven, besándolo y acariciándose, Inuyasha le tocaba los glúteos y los senos, ella gemía del placer, y el gozaba practicando el coito.

Poco después, de haber descansado, se vistieron y continuaron el viaje de regreso, ella le dijo:

-Este será nuestro secreto-

Pero paso el tiempo y ocurrió aquella trampa que había hecho Naraku, y fue eso que los separo, y luego el conoció a Kagome, pero nunca pudo olvidarla, ya que fue su primer amor.

Fin


End file.
